G is for Girls
by Dush-kins
Summary: "Arabia forced a smile, tight and strained; the only thing that betrayed his budding anger was the way his eye twitched, involuntarily. How dare England try to warp their traditions, Westernize his little sisters? Who did he think he was?" In which Arabia and his baby sister discuss what it means for a girl to be educated.


**A/N: **So I know I've been away for a while. But I'm back with a vengeance!

Well almost. Continuing on with my A-Z project, here's yet another edition. Enjoy, you guys ^^

Disclaimer: And I still don't own Hetalia. Are you really surprised?

**G is for Girl**

"Ah, big brother, I missed you!"

"We haven't seen you in _years!"_

Arabia smiled down on his two youngest sisters, the entities that would someday be Qatar and the Abu Dhabi. They had both grown so big since the last time he saw them—when Qatar said that they hadn't seen each other in years, she meant it. Less than a decade, but still many moons. Only because he belonged to Turkey and they both belonged to England.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed as he picked up Abu Dhabi, hoisting her up as he took Qatar by the hand. "It's quite strange," he expressed. "I don't understand why they keep us apart."

"It's because England is scared," Qatar piped up. "He's afraid that if he lets us see you, then somehow he'll lose us, which means that he loses his standing in this part of the world."

Arabia stopped in his tracks, and looked down at Qatar. The young girl looked back at him curiously. He knew that that was the reason—in the end, of course, it all came down to that power struggle, over who could assert their dominance over the world. It was the basic explanation to a not-so-basic problem, but even so, the fact that Qatar—a young girl— seemed to understand the root of it all surprised him. Unnerved him. "And how do you figure that? Did you overhear England express this worry to someone?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Then how do you know?"

"It's the only explanation to your question."

"I see." He continued to walk, dragging Qatar with him. After a few moments of silence, of Arabia trying to choose the right words, he asked, "So, little one, is England educating you?"

"He got us a tutor," Qatar answered with a smile. "It's kinda like how school would be for humans."

Arabia forced a smile, tight and strained; the only thing that betrayed his budding anger was the way his eye twitched, involuntarily. How dare England try to warp their traditions, Westernize his little sisters? Who did he think he was? "That's nice. You do know, however, not to read too much into what you learn from this person, right?"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "You have no need for an education, little one. It's not what's meant for you, and England trying to force something like that on you shows just how little he understands us. He isn't trying to teach you because he cares about you. He only wishes to change you, to turn you away from how your older sisters and I have raised you. Be strong, don't give into him."

"But…" she frowned, brows knit with concern. "I don't get… I don't think that that's what he's trying to do..."

"Of course that's what he's trying to do! England has no reason to do what he's doing, other than to turn you away from your true family. It's so _simple!_ I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out!" he emphasized that last point, trying to show Qatar that she wasn't as smart as she thought she was. That England's dirty plan wasn't working. "He wants to keep you in his corner, educate you into thinking just like him so that you'll never see any reason to leave him. That's what he wants. Nothing more."

Qatar looked up at him, her large brown-orange eyes soft and serine and _almost _innocent, but knowing, too. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself short, thinking better of it. She tried again a few moments later, with a whole new set of words to get the same message across. "I think I can have best of both worlds. I can keep how you raised me and still be smart in a way most girls are can't be. You know, it's better that way, I think. Because if I know things that other girl-countries don't, or aren't allowed to know, that will just make me stronger, yes? And I'll always be by your side, I won't leave you for someone else, and in that way, someday you'll have a powerful neighbor that's still your friend! When Allah's will comes through, we can be powerful together. It's better that way. I mean, would you rather have to be taking care for me forever-and-ever?"

"It's your right to be taken care of, and it's my duty to look after you. I don't mind it."

"Yes, but one less worry on your mind is good too, right?" she let go of his hand and, still walking, wrapped her tiny arms around his waist_. "Big brother doesn't need to be scared,"_ she whispered, too softly for him to hear. She turned up to look at him again. "We'll always be best friends, no matter what happens."

He patted her head, softly. "Of course we'll be. Just don't forget, England is bad, okay? Don't listen to what he and his people say. I know you like this tutor, but don't forget: you are who you are, and no amount of learning is going to change that."

"Okay, you're right" she assured him, not meaning it, but just saying so to get him to stop talking about it. It was obvious that he'd never understand.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't pull this from any historical instance. This is just culture-saturated fluff with my own headcanon thrown in :)

So (someday Saudi) Arabia gets to see two of his little sisters for the first time in several years. My, how they've grown! And what is this? The youngest has a basic understanding of why imperialism exists? This simply won't do! Girls aren't supposed to know about that!

In short, this is what happens when Arabia figures out his sisters can learn, and actually want to. This blows his fucking mind, especially since these sisters are younger than he is. Ive always imagined Qatar in particular as being the family bookworm, the type to one up everyone else in the family without really meaning to.

Also, England didn't have Qatar educated cause he's such a swell guy... Arabia is right. He's doing it to drive a wedge between her and her family. Qatar also did some maneuvering (manipulating) there herself, probably read some stuff she wasn't supposed to read and all, with England being none the wiser. And who can really blame the guy: there's nothing cuter and more inconspicuous than a little kid all gun-ho about learning :')

But of course, Saudi Arabia didn't really come around to the idea of women getting educated until the middle of the 20th century. He made it there, though! Saudi women WAY outnumber their male counterparts as university students. Now if only they could find work with those degrees (they make up, what, 5% of the job force in KSA?).

Annnnd que Qatar face palming all the way in Doha.

That's all. Review, y'all ^^


End file.
